Gran diccionario de definiciones
by Kari McCartney
Summary: El Gran diccionario de definiciones es un diccionario hecho por el número XIV de la Organización, para guíar a aquellos incorpóreos que saben que sienten algo sin tener a un Saïx constantemente recordándoles que no tienen corazón. Definiciones de Felicidad, Preocupación, Soledad, Tristeza, Resignación y Amor que Xion pudo haber experimentado. (RokuShi)


I don't even know. Tengo que dejar de escribir sobre ellos dos. If I could uwu

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no pertenece. El título deriva de el mismo diccionario usado en el libro _La ladrona de libros_, de Markus Zusak. Thank u Markus ur the best

* * *

**Gran diccionario de definiciones**

_**Por Xion.**_

Solía creer que Axel nos podía decir el significado de todo, que podía resolver nuestras dudas. Algo así como una gran fuente de sabiduría, o como un padre guiándonos a mí y a Roxas. Pero…

"_Axel, ¿qué es el amor?"_

Ni Roxas ni yo obtuvimos una respuesta. Noté que Axel no sabía nada del amor, y que tal vez sus definiciones eran erróneas. Así que los quise descubrir por mí misma. Aunque claro, ¿qué sabrá un incorpóreo que no puede sentir sobre los sentimientos? Exactamente eso. Algún día algún otro incorpóreo recién nacido hallará esto, y entonces todo estará más claro para él o ella, y no tendrá ningún Saïx atormentándolos para que recuerden constantemente que no tienen corazón.

Así que este es el diccionario de definiciones.

**Felicidad**

**Significado: Cuando una persona te invita por primera vez a tomar un helado.**

Era un día de misión, con éste chico, llamado Roxas. Por alguna razón, ese día me sentía muy diferente. Sentía—_¿podía sentir?_—un raro cosquilleo en mi estómago. Fue ligeramente, como decirlo, divertido, porque de vez en cuando, Roxas voltearía a mí viendo como me encargaba de un sincorazón, y cuando yo le mirara de vuelta, el desviaría su mirada. Muy divertido, ¿eh?

En fin, cuando llegamos a nuestro objetivo, un sincorazón enorme, a Roxas se le cayó la Llave Espada. Raro. Lo más raro fue, que volvió a mis manos y pude encargarme yo solita del sincorazón, fue genial, porque ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de tal cosa. Me sorprendió tal poder, que me quedé mirando a mis manos hasta que él se me acercó.

—Wow, Xion… no sabía que podías usar una Llave Espada.

Observé una vez más la Llave y observé a Roxas.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco.

La llave se desvaneció de mi mano. Y ambos nos miramos. Y de mí salió un extraño sonido. No era el sonido que hago al hablar o al gritar, y a Roxas también le pasó lo mismo. Pero salió del fondo de mí ser, y se sintió bien. Y en ese momento pude calificarlo como que eso se decía 'risa'. Me gustó reír, y más en ese momento, porque todo resultaba muy divertido y parecía el momento indicado. Reír era algo bueno. Pensé que debería hacerlo más seguido.

—Creo que te has ganado una pequeña recompensa.

—¿Eh? —respondí, sin entender lo que me dijo.

Roxas me extendió su mano.

—Ven, te enseño.

Y me fui con él. Raramente, me llevó a un lugar alto, era una torre de reloj. Me indicó donde sentarme y tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Qué lugar tan magnífico. ¿Cómo lo has hallado?

Observé el sol, que estaba cayendo. Era un atardecer.

—Aquí tienes —extendió una paleta de… eh… ¿Qué se supone que era eso?—. Helado de sal marina. Anda, pruébalo.

¿Helado, huh? No sonaba mal. Le di una pequeña probada. Sabía… salado, y dulce al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó por derretirse en mi boca, me di cuenta que sabía maravilloso.

—Es dulce… y salado al mismo tiempo… —dije, casi recalcando lo obvio.

—Está bueno, ¿no? Este sabor es el favorito de Axel.

—Parece que es el tuyo también —razoné, y Roxas asintió.

— Axel y yo venimos aquí por helado todos los días. —¿Axel? ¿Y quién es Axel? Pensé en preguntar, pero Roxas volvió a hablar—. Después de mi primera misión, me trajo aquí a comer helado. ¡Y luego de eso, me volvió a traer para comer helado! Dijo que era una recompensa.

—Ustedes deben de ser muy unidos… —dije, bajando mi voz, sintiéndome rara al pensar que ambos eran unidos.

—Pues, Axel y yo somos amigos.

¿Amigos?

¿Qué significa ser amigos? Rápidamente, capté que Axel invitó a Roxas a tomar helado y se hicieron amigos. Y si Roxas me trajo a tomar helado…

—¿Crees que yo pueda ser su amiga? —pregunté tímidamente.

—Cuando Axel vuelva, ¡todos nos tomaremos un helado!

Algo en mi interior se revolvió. Y todo al mí alrededor parecía mejor. Es como si el paisaje hubiera cambiado. Y eso, es definitivamente, la **felicidad.**

**Preocupación**

**Significado: Cuando a tu amigo le pasa algo malo y no tienes ni idea de qué hacer.**

**Extra: Soledad**

**Significado: Cuando a tu amigo le pasa algo malo y ya no puedes tomar helados con él.**

Unos días después, Saïx, nos avisó en la sala donde conseguimos las misiones que Roxas había caído en un largo sueño. Al principio no le creí, pero no me dejó ir a verlo, así que simplemente tenía que ir a la misión. Era un mundo llamado País de las Maravillas. Extremadamente extraño tal como su nombre decía, pero con cosas valiosas en sus cofres. Al abrir uno, extrañamente no había pociones, sino una pequeña concha de mar. La miré un rato, y luego me la llevé al oído.

Una sensación de calma me inundó. Se oía el sonido de las olas. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro y me la guardé en el bolsillo, mientras volvía al castillo. Al llegar, entregué mi reporte a Saïx, quién me miró más o menos satisfecho y me dejó irme. Antes de llegar a mi habitación, recordé a Roxas, así que entré a su cuarto.

Y cómo deseé que Saïx hubiera mentido esa mañana, porque sin dudas, Roxas estaba dormido profundamente. Me acerqué a su cama y lo sacudí levemente. No reaccionó. Lo moví de nuevo pero con más fuerza, esta vez llamando su nombre. Tampoco. Suspiré, y tuve la necesidad de hacer algo—algo para que Roxas supiera que estuve a su lado mientras él dormía. Y recordé la concha de mar que recolecté. La saqué y la deposité al lado de su almohada y al mismo tiempo estaba cerca de su oído, porque creí que tal vez podría oír el sonido de las olas y eso le haría tener sueños más pacíficos.

—Espero que te gusten. —dije, y esperé que me oyera.

Al día siguiente, tuve que ir a otro mundo, no sin antes hablar con Saïx.

—¿Sabes cuándo despertará Roxas?

—No. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia, Xion.

—Es que…sólo quería saber…

—Vete a tu misión.

—S-sí…

A veces ese tipo me daba muy mala espina. Parecía siempre enojado con el mundo y que nos mataría a todos de una vez. Pero hasta ahora, no había señales de que Roxas despertara, al menos no en unos días. Solamente espero que pueda despertarse pronto, para que ambos podamos tomar helado de nuevo.

Fui a Villa Crepúsculo esta vez. Fue difícil hallar una concha de mar, pero luego de buscar incansablemente, la hallé. Y me felicité a mí misma por mi arduo trabajo, así que compré un helado y me lo comí en la torre, totalmente sola.

Al volver, la deposité en su almohada de nuevo y esta vez decidí contarle a Roxas como fue mi día. Se sintió muy bien.

Fue así por unos días, y siempre acababa tomando helado sola.

Me sentí muy feo al estar sola. Necesitaba a mi único amigo para tomar helado.

¿Y qué pasaría si no despertaba?

No podía darme el lujo de pensar eso.

Otro día, fui a un mundo llamado Islas del Destino, y era el día número diecinueve que Roxas no despertaba. Y, ¡había conchas de mar por todos lados! Recolecté millones, me aseguré de agarrar la más linda para Roxas. Antes de regresar, me fijé en el paisaje. Era una playa, el mar, y el sol cayendo. Era tan hermoso que no me lo podía creer. Y deseé tanto que Roxas estuviera conmigo, y ese feo sentimiento de estar sola como cuando estuve en la torre de reloj me agarró.

Al llegar al castillo y reportar todo, fui a donde estaba él.

—Hoy fui a un nuevo mundo, Roxas… no pude creer lo hermoso que era. Espero…que me acompañes algún día. —dije, depositando otra concha de mar y yéndome de la habitación.

Me preocupaba Roxas, eran diecinueve días… ¿Qué en el mundo le habrá pasado?

Y sí. El atardecer fue muy solitario.

**Miedo**

**Significado: Cuando pierdes la utilidad de usar la Llave Espada y si se enteran, te convertirán en umbría. Y no más helado con tu amigo.**

Cuando Roxas despertó, todo volvió a ser felicidad. Ya no me sentía solitaria. Sentí que todo podía volver a la normalidad, pero, el día siguiente, fui a una misión a Villa Crepúsculo. Apareció un sincorazón e intenté llamar a mi llave. No pasó nada, y ante el shock, el sincorazón casi me ataca de no ser que lo esquivé usando magia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Durante toda la misión, intenté invocarla, sin resultar. Y cuando derrotaba un sincorazón, el corazón que liberaba encontraba su camino a otro sincorazón, y se formaba un ciclo interminable. Cuando gané una considerable cantidad, decidí parar y llamarlo un día. Seguro que mañana lo lograría.

Estaba muy cansada, así que no pude ir a la torre de Reloj.

Al día siguiente, creí que ya iba a estar mejor. Nunca estuve tan equivocada. Me estaba empezando a cansar, y ya no podía esperar que la Llave apareciera. No lo hizo. Empecé a preocuparme. ¿Qué le pasó a la Llave Espada?

Los días se pasaron así, y en el fondo de mi ser, esperaba que Roxas pudiera cubrir la falta de corazones en el Kingdom Hearts. No iba a la torre de Reloj, porque creía que tal vez Roxas le contaría a Saïx sobre lo de la Llave Espada. Y eso me producía un extraño sentimiento. Pensar en las consecuencias, como que Saïx o Lord Xemnas me encuentren inútil me hacía doler el pecho. No sabía cómo llamarlo.

Poco después aprendí que se llamaba miedo. Y sí, tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a pasar.

Unos días después, me encargaron derrotar a un enorme sincorazón en Villa Crepúsculo, cerca de la mansión.

—¡Piro! —grité, pero mi enemigo era muy grande y se volvía invisible. El ataque falló, y el lagarto (al parecer eso era) apareció atrás mío, dándome un fuerte golpe—. ¡Ah!

—Piro no funciona —me dije mientras corría, esquivando como podía—. ¿Dónde podrá estar…? —el enemigo se materializó, y pude esquivarlo con pura suerte. Me dio el tiempo necesario para usar magia—. ¡Hielo!

Ningún efecto. Y esto ya daba mala pinta. Los ataques colisionaban por los árboles, y estos provocaron una pequeña explosión. Y yo ya llegaba a mi límite. Sin la Llave Espada, todo era tan difícil…

—¡Xion! —oí mi nombre. ¿Era Roxas? Paré de evadir y miré a Roxas sorprendida, él estaba con un hombre de cabello rojo.

—¿Roxas…? ¡AH!

Un lengüetazo me agarró del sincorazón, y me tiró al otro lado del lugar. Roxas quiso auxiliarme, pero el desconocido dijo que tenían que vencer a esa cosa primero. Y así lo hicieron. Estaba tan cansada, que no podía ni levantarme a ayudarlos con magia. Al acabar, Roxas se agachó un poco y extendió su mano.

—¿R-roxas?

—Tranquila. ¿Estás herida? —preguntó, yo tomé su mano y me paré—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues…

—Ya habrá tiempo de contárnoslo —dijo el desconocido—. Pero primero debemos volver.

Al sentarnos, estuvieron comiendo helado. Digo estuvieron porque yo estaba muy asustada como para comer. ¿Qué va a pasar? No podré seguir con esto, eventualmente Saïx lo descubrirá…y…

—Comételo. Se va a derretir…

—Ah.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Ya… ya no puedo usar la Llave Espada —dije, mi voz estaba temblando—. Y sin la Llave… no puedo hacer mi trabajo. Cada vez que derroto un sincorazón, aparecen en otro lugar… y cuando se enteren… me… me van a convertir en una umbría.

Estaba total y plenamente asustada.

—¿No hay algo que podamos hacer, Axel?

Había descubierto que el 'desconocido' era Axel cuando volvíamos, pero no he hablado directamente con él.

—Es una lástima, pero no. Es como ella dice, sin la llave espada no puede hacer nada.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de nuevo Roxas. Visto como estaba preocupado por mí.

—Ya te dije que no podemos… espera un momento…

—¿Se te ocurrió algo?

Me interesé en qué iba a pasar. Me giré hacia ellos.

—Roxas, ¡puedes hacer doble trabajo!

—¿Eh?

—Xion, asegúrate que tus misiones sean con Roxas, de esa manera él colectará los corazones y nadie notará que no tienes la Llave espada.

—¡Qué brillante idea!

No podía creer. ¿Roxas de verdad haría eso?

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Los amigos están siempre para apoyarse, ¿verdad, Roxas?

—¡Exacto!

Parpadeé unos momentos.

—Amigos… Axel, ¿eso significa que somos amigos?

—Bueno… —Axel se rascó su cabeza—. Si eres amiga de Roxas, pues claro que eres mi amiga.

Me sorprendí demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Sonreí.

—Gracias… ¡Gracias, Roxas y Axel!

**Tristeza**

**Significado: Cuando un tipo raro que es un impostor de la Organización te dice que tu arma es una farsa al igual que tú.**

Me ordenaron acabar con un impostor. Fue una pelea difícil, pero él ganó. Yo estaba en el piso. La llave espada estaba clavada ahí. El impostor caminó hacia mí y se arrodilló enfrente de mí. Removió mi capucha. Alzó su venda, y con un ojo me miró. A los pocos segundos, estaba retrocediendo asustado.

—¿Quién eres de verdad? ¿Y por qué tienes una llave espada?

—Dime primero por qué estás vestido como uno de nosotros —exigí, ya con mi capucha alzada.

Empezó a caminar lejos de mí.

—Para asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo duerma en paz. —La llave espada, que estaba clavada en el suelo, la agarró y continuó—. No sé quién se supone que seas, pero… no puedes pelear al fuego con chispas. —Alzó la llave—. Esta llave espada es una farsa. Inútil.

—¡Mi llave espada no es una farsa! ¿Qué te da el derecho de decir eso?

Enojada, tomé mi llave y me cargué contra el impostor. Éste, en un simple intento, sólo lo evadió y me golpeó en el cuello. Caí al suelo, de nuevo.

—Consigue nuevos amigos. Créeme, estos tipos son malas noticias.

—¿Por qué? Tú eres el verdadero farsante.

—Puedes decir que soy… el incorpóreo más grande de todos ellos.

Y se fue.

Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No terminaba de procesarlo… ¿Mi llave espada era una farsa? ¿Conseguir nuevos amigos? ¿Qué tenían ellos? No, no, él era el equivocado.

Cuando fallé, Saïx no fue comprensivo, por decirlo así. Me regañó. Me dijo que era un error que no debieron de haber cometido. Y eso dolió. Mucho. Estuve en mi cuarto pensando todo eso, mi llave espada siendo una farsa y yo un error… ¿Era de verdad?

No vi ni a Roxas ni a Axel.

El sentimiento que me inundaba era tristeza en su más puro estado.

En una misión, fui enviada a Villa Crepúsculo. Y por casualidades de la vida, me encontré a Roxas…le conté lo que me pasó y para animarme el sugirió hacer la misión juntos…no sonaba nada mal. Hicimos la misión juntos y nos sentamos a tomar helado. Roxas intentaba crear una conversación, pero yo sólo pensaba en lo que Saïx y ese tipo me dijeron. Era tan doloroso… que ni yo me aguantaba a mí misma.

—¡Xion!

Salí de mis pensamientos. Hablé unos momentos con Roxas, pero él no pareció entenderme.

—Sabes, Xigbar dice que somos especiales. "Únicos", según dice.

¿Especiales…?

—¿Es esa otra manera de decir que soy un error?

—¡No eres un error!

Estaba demasiado triste como para poder controlarlo.

Extendí mi paleta de helado a Roxas.

—Tú y yo tal vez seamos especiales, Roxas, pero no somos iguales.

Y me fui.

Creo que mi tristeza sobrepasó todas las barreras.

**Resignación**

**Significado: Cuando te das cuenta que literalmente no debes existir y debes resignarte.**

Yo solamente soy una marioneta. Algo que alguien creó. Jamás existí, y seguramente ahora no existo. Pero, ese es el precio que hay que pagar, ¿eh?

Mejor no existir a que Xemnas se salga con la suya. Si tan sólo yo cumpliera mi propósito, todo se descontrolaría… el universo entero, Sora… y Roxas. Axel también. Mis dos mejores amigos. Las únicas personas que quiero con todo el corazón que jamás tuve. ¿Alguna vez existí? Y si no, todo el tiempo que pasé en la torre de Reloj fue real.

Aún quiero ir a la playa a reír como si nunca pasó nada.

Aún quiero tomar un simple helado como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero ahora…

—Naminé, cuando me vaya… ¿Podrías cuidar de Roxas? No estarás sola. Ya le pedí a alguien más que cuidara de él contigo.

—No hay problema.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sólo queda resignarse.

**Amor**

**Significado: Cuando te das cuenta que aquella persona que te invitó a un helado, siempre ha estado ahí para ti, apoyándote, necesitándote, queriéndote, protegiéndote, riendo contigo y comiendo helado—y que involuntariamente, hiciste lo mismo con él.**

—Roxas, se me acaba el tiempo.

Lastimosamente, era cierto. Ya no tenía tiempo. Pareciera como si fuera ayer que le había preguntado si podía ser su amiga, y hoy… hoy tengo que batallar con él. Por cada palabra que pronuncio, puedo recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos. Es doloroso, pero, ¿qué puede sentir una marioneta sin corazón? ¿Alguien que no existe?

—Es por esto que fui creada.

Inicialmente, sí. Pero estoy segura que ni Xemnas, ni Saïx o Xigbar esperaron que esto pasara. Que la marioneta que fue diseñada para usos específicos terminara ganando una personalidad y eventualmente, sentimientos. Puede que no exista y que intente convencerme a mí misma de que no siento nada al no tener corazón. Porque es mentira.

Por cada golpe de las llaves espada, más me arrepiento de pelear con él, y más recuerdo cosas. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? ¿Es que no supimos aprovechar el tiempo? Dime, Roxas, ¿seremos capaz de ir a la playa algún día?

Un recuerdo en especial me golpea.

"_Nunca olvidaré este atardecer."_

"_Yo tampoco. Nunca…"_

¿Son éstas ganas de llorar? Porque Roxas olvidará ese atardecer, igual como olvidará todo lo que es relacionado a mí. Y Roxas sigue conteniéndose.

—¡Deja de contenerte! —le grito.

Y empieza a pelear en serio.

Hasta que al fin logra vencerme.

—¿Quién eres… de nuevo? Es raro, siento que estoy olvidando algo muy importante.

—Es mejor así, Roxas.

_¿Muy importante? _¿De verdad era importante para él? Una vez que caigo, él me logra atrapar. Y Roxas sigue siendo tan cálido como siempre. No es que lo he tocado muchas veces, pero he agarrado su mano. Y es tan cálida.

—¿Soy yo… el que te ha hecho esto? —dice mirando mi cuerpo congelándose.

—No… era mi decisión irme ahora.

Porque si seguía existiendo, Roxas dejaría de existir. Una vez, escuché que el amor era sobreponer tus necesidades sobre la de la persona que te "gusta". Creo que al fin puedo entenderlo.

—Mejor esto, que hacer nada, y dejar que Xemnas se salga con la suya. Pertenezco a Sora. Y ahora, voy a volver a él.

Me pregunto si, cuando vuelva a Sora, todo estará mejor. Pero lo que más me tortura es que, cuando Roxas vuelva a Sora… ¿Será capaz de recordarme? No, no podrá. Naminé me lo dijo. Nadie será capaz de recordarte.

—Roxas… necesito… que me hagas un favor. Todos los corazones que capturé… Kingdom Hearts… libéralos.

—Kingdom Hearts… ¿Liberarlos?

—Es muy tarde para mí… para enmendar mis errores.

Porque si tuviera más tiempo, podría decirte lo mucho que te quiero, y si pudiera enmendar mis errores, evitaría que nos amiguemos mucho. Porque de esa forma esta despedida no me estaría doliendo. Y porque no me dolería ser olvidada. Pero al mismo tiempo, jamás cambiaría nuestra amistad. El amor tiene su precio, ¿no?

—Pero no puedes dejar que Xemnas se adueñe del Kingdom Hearts. No puedes. —Todo estaría perdido si él se adueña del Kingdom Hearts. Todo—. Adiós, Roxas. Te veré de nuevo. Me alegro… de haberte conocido. Oh, y a Axel también, por supuesto. Son mis mejores amigos.

Ya es el final. Levanto mi mano a su rostro. Sólo una última vez, tocarlo una vez más. No dañará a nadie, ¿no?

—Nunca lo olvides.

Inténtalo, Roxas. Intenta no olvidarme. A pesar de lo que diga Naminé… porque yo no podré olvidarte, ni a ti, ni a Axel. Inténtalo. Recuerda quién solía ser…

—Esa es la verdad.

Este es el final definitivo. Todo mi cuerpo se está cristalizando. Ya no puedo más, y mi mano cae. Pero es atrapada por la de Roxas.

—¡No! ¡Xion! ¿Con quién más comeré helados?

Yo también me pregunto eso, Roxas. Yo también. Sonrío y me termino de cristalizar, uniéndome a Sora.

No dolió tanto… porque ese es el precio que debes pagar. Nadie nunca dijo que el amor era fácil.

_Tal vez te olvides de mí, pero los recuerdos jamás se irán. Recuerdos de tú y yo siempre estarán juntos, dentro de él._


End file.
